comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Gotham (s3 ep03 Mad City Look Into My Eyes)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM Meet Mad Hatter! Or rather, hypnotist Jervis Tetch. He’s putting on a show at Sirens, and Barbara is loving it, though Tabitha is less impressed. Tetch brings a doctor volunteer on stage after making a bunch of people act like animals. He hypnotizes the man live on stage in front of everyone. He tells the man to stand on the back of a chair, then on one foot. When he’s done with the performance, Tetch whispers a rhyme in the man’s ear before awakening him. Barbara is intrigued by the possibility of making people do anything he wants them to. “Only what they secretly wish to do,” he says. After the title card, we see Doppel-Bruce has been welcomed into Wayne manor, and is eating some soup. He’s called simply “Five,” 514-A is longer. He woke up in the lab a year ago. Bruce is very stoic as he listens to Five’s story, but welcomes him into their home. Five reaches for a piece of bread and burns his arm slightly – but seems unphased. Alfred is not as convinced, though. He says if Hugo Strange “made another you” then they need to get rid of him quickly. Valerie Vale is getting dressed – she clearly looks at this as a one night stand – Jim thought there might be more there. “That was fun, see you around!” she says with a kiss and leaves. Lee is chatting with Captain Barnes as she’s coming back to the GCPD. He assures her Jim Gordon has no GCPD affiliation whatsoever – and Jim walks in, naturally. Harvey tries to distract him, but Lee sees him and calls out. She’s moving back to town, with her new fiancé. He says “It’s good to see you Lee,” but it sounds more like, “Screw off, you heartbreaking trash fire.” Poor Jimmy. The doctor wakes up to a phone call – it’s Tetch. He says the same words from before, putting the guy in a trance. At his door, there stands Tetch with a hat and a smile. The man’s wife wakes up and comes downstairs. It’s storming outside, naturally. A lightning strike illuminates Tetch in her house. He tells her to run, and she does, right into her husband, who hits her over the head, killing her. Hatter tells him to drag her out, bury her, and then kill himself. Tetch sits down and pulls out a picture of his sister Alice, still speaking in rhyme. Speak of the devil – Alice is getting harassed by her landlord. It’s the clip we saw last week. He smacks her around then kisses her – and that does not go well for him. He starts to convulse and falls to the ground. Former Mayor James says he’ll take the temporary position again, but Cobblepot interrupts his press conference, saying the people deserve their say in who leads them. “I, Oswald Cobblepot, announce my candidacy for the office of mayor.” The crowd goes wild. Ohhh boy. Alfred and Bruce do some boxing training, and Doppel-B…er… Five interrupts them. Bruce asks Five if he’d like to try. Alfred laces up his gloves and starts to try to hit him, and Five dodges instantly and lands a few good punches in a row. Alfred lands a punch and hits his nose – and Five didn’t feel it at all. He has a crazy scar on his neck. He doesn’t remember being trained, either. Tetch shows up at Jim’s place, and says he’s looking for his sister. He sought help for Alice’s condition, a poison in her blood, from Professor Strange. He’s glad that she’s away from Strange, but needs help finding her. Jim’s in for it. Oh good golly, Penguin’s campaign slogan is “Make Gotham Safe Again!” “The people of Gotham are scared, and that means angry.” I wonder if this is political commentary at all? He has a whole campaign office in his house now, and Aubrey James wants to meet with him. Bruce and Five sit in his study – Bruce is trying to discover what the scars on Five’s neck and back could mean. Selina shows up, and Bruce hides Five away. She tells Bruce that Ivy’s missing, and she’s very upset. Bruce holds her hand to comfort her, and she thinks of other places to look – she asks for him to come with her; he stutters and says not right now, and she gets pissed. Blew that one, Bruce-y! When he says “I’m sorry” to her as she leaves, Five is in the background watching, and repeats “I’m Sorry” until he says it like Bruce. Ruh-roh. Jim asks Selina if she knows where to find Alice, telling her she’s in trouble. The kinder, gentler Selina says she saw Alice at the Narrows Bar, but when Jim goes there, it’s basically in ruins. There was a fire there; three guys come in, and they say Alice was the one who set the place on fire, after she cut herself. They start attacking Jim to “teach him some manners,” and he fights back, taking them on pretty well – though he does take a baseball bat upside the head. Jim takes his bloody head to Gotham general. There’s zero chance this doctor is not Lee’s fiancé. Indeed, he reveals that to Jim, while he has a needle in his head stitching him up. They have a very civil conversation about Lee, and Mario promises to take good care of her. “We’re old news, water under the bridge… but if you were to ever hurt her, I’d have to hunt you down and kill you.” Oh, Jimmy. Penguin goes to meet James for dinner. James says he has the Judges, the GCPD, and a team of legal experts behind him. Penguin says “I have me.” James has four guys pull guns on Penguin – then Penguin snaps his fingers and has literally everyone else in the restaurant pull guns right back. “Oh you, always 1 step ahead – never 3.” Penguin says he does need some help though, and has someone in mind. Jim gets to Alice’s place, and the landlord attacks him – he’s gone mad with rage, like some kind of rage zombie.” Alice comes back in and shoots him, saving Jim, and tells Jim that her brother absolutely can’t find her. Sounds like Hatter wants a zombie apocalypse. Five watches Bruce sleep because that’s not creepy at all. After staring at him, he starts to cut his hair – yeah, he wants to take his place for sure. Indeed, his hair is cut, he’s taken some clothes, and left. “We have to go after him,” Bruce declares. Penguin heads to Arkham – he’s TOTALLY busting out Nygma. He tells the current Arkham warden that if he releases Nygma, he’ll owe him a political favor. Tetch is performing again at Sirens, this time hypnotizing Barbara herself. “What would we like to see the lovely Miss Kean do?” Oh boy… Tetch tells Barbara when he counts down from 3 she’ll be madly in love with him. She awakens, and moves to him, kissing him, and Tabby looks jealous. He asks “what if I can’t feel the same? What if I love another?” and Barbara breaks a glass and comes at him. He snaps her out of it and Tabitha says, “she’s a bit sensitive to rejection.” Jim comes in to talk to Jervis, and goes right into tough guy interrogation mode. Tetch asks they go somewhere private and he goes with him out to the roof. Uh-oh. Jim’s in trouble. Tetch starts to hypnotize him. This is not good. Tetch makes him put his gun on the ground, walk to the edge, and climb the wall. He tells him this is how he can rest – Jim closes his eyes and… We’re right where we left off, and Tetch says deep down Jim wants to die. He’s going to count to ten and have Jim step of the ledge. Alice shows up at 5 with a gun and tells Jervis to stop. She says Jervis is evil and to leave her alone. He says, “But Alice, I love you!” Creepy. She fires the gun and misses – it wakes Jim up though. She fires a couple more times as Jim falls, hanging from the ledge. Jervis runs away and Alice helps pull Jim back up. He thanks her, and cuffs her. At Arkham, Ed Nygma has been declared sane and is being released. Penguin picks him up, “hello, old friend!” Lee and Mario have dinner – wow, she looks STUNNING. He tells her he’s talked with Jim – Mario seems to be a bit upset about her not mentioning his name. His dad shows up to join them at dinner – Falcone. Falcone tells Lee that when Mario was born, he promised Mario would never be a part of their family business. He says the only worry is that she’s “too beautiful – all great tragedies start with faces like yours.” Are we really not going to talk about the baby at all? Is the baby gone? Dead? Adopted? Secretly plotting to take over the world? WHAT ABOUT THE BABY? Five rolls up looking like Bruce to Selina and her hideout with a car. She can see something’s off with him, though… “you seem different.” “Is that a bad thing?” he asks. She goes with him. Oh Selina, you’re in so much trouble. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Jervis Tetch - Mad Hatter I Category:Thomas Wayne Jr. - Owlman Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Barbara Keen Category:Captain Nathaniel Barnes Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Tabitha Galavan Category:Valeria Vale Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Audrey James